


Thank You

by YuriAllDahWay



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate ending of Episode 7, Bits of Kyouko's past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mild Gore, Romance, cursing because kyouko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriAllDahWay/pseuds/YuriAllDahWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her past and dreams haunting her, Kyouko decides to talk to a certain Puella Magi. Neither of them expected to find peace and serenity with each other. Mild cursing and somewhat violent scenes. Implied Kyouko x Sayaka. More of an alternate ending to Episode 7 and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Another FanFiction that was originally posted on FF.Net. Hope you enjoy.

"Ain't this a familiar place…." A snort sounded as the patter of rain began to tap lightly against the weathered roof of the abandoned church. The stained glass that once shined with pride and glamor were now rusting and pathetic. The sky darkened, giving the building a much more eerie atmosphere than it already had. Drops of liquid now pounded against the ground and trees surrounding the church. The wind blew furiously through the open door, its whistle searing its song into Kyouko's brain. Closing her eyes, she allowed the invisible current to enwrap its chilly arms her neck and waist, squeezing her ever so tightly. Goosebumps littered her skin as she chose a pew in front of the molding altar to sit. Everything was too familiar, but something didn't feel right. Maybe it was because this one specific pew lacked someone. That younger girl that she loved dearly, that one girl that Kyouko actually considered her friend. That one girl that she loved so much, only to watch her to be taken away from her. They laughed and cheered, celebrated when their father gained new followers. Her chest contorted from the pain the memories brought to her.

Everything was becoming all too familiar. Everything was rushing back to her. A swirl of emotion, and soon the past soon caught up to her.

Kyouko was a young girl, her sister even younger. Her father was a happy man, her mother content. They were the splitting image of a perfect family. Kyouko honestly believed they  _were_ a happy family because well…they simply were. They managed to get by decently, rarely had no arguments, loved one another very much, and cherished every moment. Everything was by-the-book.

Since her father was a preacher, Kyouko and her sister lived a very religious life. They would attend the daily mass, pray before eating, sleeping, and the like. Her daily routine was nothing special either. Get up, make the bed, brush teeth, eat breakfast, help the family with the church all day, eat dinner, brush teeth, and then finally, go to bed. It was a very orderly and precise way of living, and she enjoyed that. She believed that everything was going to be fine with just her and her family. Nothing else mattered, nothing else  _did_ matter.

One day, her father changed how he taught. He began to teach his own views, what he believed was true. Kyouko agreed—and so did her family—but many people didn't. In fact, they despised his thinking. One by one, they disappeared from the church, blaspheming his name and his teachings. They called him a heretic and other rotten things that tainted Kyouko's ears.

"You despicable being."

"You will rot in Hell."

"Never come back."

"How dare you go against the traditional Word of God?!"

"You fucking heretic!"

"You are no longer a solider sent from God, but rather a demon summoned by Satan. You filthy spawn. You shall never be cleansed."

Soon, they had disappeared like the morning mist of dawn. Vanished without a trace, the family and church began to slowly deteriorate over time. It left nothing but an empty scaffolding that was once Kyouko's father.

Thunder shook the building. The wood creaked and groaned, and a howl of wind rushed passed. The trees danced angrily, and the rain became a deafening boom against the old church. Finally brought back to her senses, Kyouko sighed. A puff of visible breath escaped her mouth before vanishing. A flash of light ignited the sky, and sent chills running through the redhead's bones.

"Goddammit. This entire friggin' place is gonna blow down soon," She muttered angrily to herself. She looked up at the roof. It was once painted a dull brown, but that was the color that gave the parish its homely feel. The feel that everything was fine, that sooner or later all the worries in your life was going to be sorted through and organized in a little pile where everything was where it should be. That was the feel the church gave the Puella Magi. At least…until that day.

A crash of thunder and another flash of light. Closing her eyes, she allowed her thoughts to shift to that day. That one day where everything ended. Where that picture of a perfect family was completely obliterated, ripped to shreds and burned into a pit of fire. Nothing was normal anymore. Everything they had built up was gone, because of one thing. One little thing young Kyouko Sakura thought would change their lives. In a way, it did. But it wasn't what she had been expecting.

Her father had been drinking that night, much more than the usual. At most, it would have been five bottles of rum to drown out the misery and regret. To numb out the feeling of being a failure at what he was supposed to do. Or quite possibly it was to help him in some twisted way. Maybe it was to avert his eyes away from what his daughter had done? Or maybe…drinking was the only way he could have avoided the one thing he would never forgive himself for—hating his own daughter.

_BOOM, CRASH._ Her eyes fluttered open. The wind was getting enraged, whizzing past with an angry song. Grumbling to herself, Kyouko brought her knees up to her chest, trying her best to warm herself. Her hair was damp and stuck to the back of her jacket. Her eyelids grew much heavier, and her vision was starting to blur. Her mind's eye made the image of her family that day she came home.

Dead.

All of them. Dead.

Two of them were killed, multiple cuts on their arms and chest, and a fatal gun wound on their temples. The shadowy silhouette of her beloved father holding the weapon that had chosen their fate. His face was painted with blood, his eyes showing the feral and raw emotion of insanity. His eyes no longer showed any emotion of the man that had nurtured them and cared for them. The man that Kyouko called as a father was gone. Instead, it was replaced with someone else. Or rather, something else.

Something that could only be explained in one way: a monster.

She remembered the smile that he had that night. A mix of drunken confusion, insanity, loss of sense, and a twinge of hatred swirled on his visage. A dark chuckle rumbled through his seared throat that quickly turned into a howl of laughter. Kyouko couldn't have imagined another time where she had felt so scared. Against Witches, she felt invincible, but now she felt helpless. The gun was aimed for her forehead, and adrenaline pumped in her veins. It was fight or flight now. She was terrified. Was she honestly going to die like this? Death by her own father? Like her sister and mother? The thought rampaged in her mind. Her breath was lodged in her throat, and her heart rate accelerated. Her eyes stared at the gun, her surroundings becoming a black hole of nothingness. A finger was on the trigger, shaking with anticipation.

"It's your entire fault. All of it. You sick person; you don't even deserve to be called my daughter! I was honestly proud of myself! I thought the people had opened up their eyes to see the actual truth. The truth that I saw! But alas, they did not. Instead, it was just an illusion. An illusion that my own daughter had created. Why did you make that wish?! To punish me?! Was I not a good enough father for you?! Did I not care for you, nurture you, protected you from the harsh world?! It's your entire fucking fault, Kyouko. Look at what you did! You're nothing but a Witch that deludes the truth from man," Every word was spat with venom, his hatred implanted in each and every word. A spear had pierced the young girl's heart. She was shocked, but did not regain her senses until—

_BOOM, THUD._ Silence penetrated the air. Kyouko's father had shot himself, a hole in the middle of his forehead. Blood poured out, surrounding his head. That same smile was implanted on his face, but now it seemed much more blissful, like he was happy to finally escape the world of his hardship. And his older daughter.

The young Puella Magi stood there. She stared blankly at the man's corpse. A steady beat resounded in her head, her body throbbing with fear and adrenaline. Something wet was wetting her cheeks. Was it raining? No, that couldn't be it. It had been sunny all day. So why was her face hot, her vision blurring, and her lungs writhing for air? Kyouko reached out toward her family, her face twisting into an expression of pain and agony.

"Papa…Mom…Sis…" Her throat was parched, and the words scratched at her throat as they came out. "I'm so sorry. I'm…so…sorry…." There was a wailing noise somewhere. Was there an injured animal in the woods? A lost child? It took only mere moments for Kyouko to realize that those wails were coming from her. "I-I'm…I'm so sorry. I-I just wanted to help, Papa. Wh-Why did you do this…?"

Her eyes shot open. She took in her surroundings, the rays of the moon being filtered by the stained glass. Kyouko ran her fingers through her damp hair, her crimson eyes looking at the altar. How many years has it been? Kyouko didn't remember; why should she remember? It was nothing but an item of the long forgotten past anyways.

"Sis," She extended a hand to the empty seat next to her. She gently patted the area as if someone was there, smiling at Kyouko. The way her younger sister did. "Man, you surely didn't deserve that. I hope whatever he did to you, it was painless."

Kyouko stood up, the dim light illuminating her silhouette. It gave her a mysterious aura, glowing with a light shade of red, as she shuffled out of the church. As the old building began to grow farther away from her, the faint memory of church bells echoed in her brain. Her feet sank slightly in the mud, and the final scatters of rain slowed to a stop.

No one deserved to face the same fate she did. No one. Not even that annoying bitch named Sayaka. She really was an idiot, making the same mistake the redhead had done. Why the hell would she do that in the first place? Why the hell would she waste her wish on someone else, not herself? Why the hell would Sayaka just go and throw her life away? God, no words could describe the amount of idiocy in her airheaded head.

A bag of apples caught the redhead's attention. She stopped, entranced by the gleam of their skin.

"Well, no one's here. 'S not like anyone's gonna miss 'em or 'nything," She muttered to herself, a scratch of hunger churning her stomach. She grabbed the brown bag and brought an apple to her mouth. Biting, the apple moistened her dry throat. She scarfed down the fruit, discarded the apple core by throwing it over her shoulder aimlessly, and immediately reached for a second one. Water reached for her boots as she stomped in puddles, walking to her destination. She stopped in front of a particular house and looked up. A light peeked from closed curtains on the second floor.

_Yo._

_Who the hell?_ Kyouko smirked; the idiot hadn't been expecting a surprise visit. She saw curtains pull back and a head of ocean blue poked out. For some reason, seeing that familiar shade of blue made Kyouko's chest hurt.

_I wanna talk to 'ya._

_About what?_

_Just get outta here. I'll explain once we get there._

Silence. The Puella Magi could feel Sayaka's eyes staring her down, observing and studying her as if she was some sort of specimen. No response as Sayaka closed her window. Kyouko waited, tapping her foot, the taste of apples lingering in her mouth.

"What do you want?" Sayaka's voice called out as she carefully closed her front door. She shuffled toward the redhead, obviously wary. Red eyes rolled in their sockets as Kyouko turned her back to the new Magical Girl.

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill 'ya jus' yet. I just wanna talk 'bout couple a things. Follow me," She followed the path, going back where she came from. Hearing no echo of footsteps behind her, Kyouko looked over her shoulder, giving a glare. "'Ya deaf or something? Follow me. Ain't so hard to follow someone." Sayaka placed a foot forward, hesitated, then plodded toward the more experienced Puella Magi. Giving what seemed to be a smile mixed with mockery and contentedness, Kyouko continued on toward the old chapel, the blue-haired girl in tow.

The door creaked open, groaning its protests. Ignoring them, the two Puella Magis slipped inside. Kyouko made her way up to the altar while Sayaka gazed around in wonder and fascination.

"There was a place like this all the way out here…?" Sayaka asked quietly, looking at the redhead who was now leaning against the old altar. Kyouko nodded, not bothering with a vocal response.

"Now, just listen to what I'm gon' 'ta say, alright?" Her gaze and tone was cold as the breeze that blew between them. The chilly remains of the rain bit into their skin. Sayaka simply stared at the redhead.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sayaka demanded, her defenses obviously rising. Kyouko rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Because I said so, didn't I?" Kyouko answered vaguely.

"That's not a reason."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't."

"Goddammit, Sayaka it is!" A sharp edge sliced through the air, Kyouko's voice echoing through the building. "Just listen 'ta me for one goddamn second, alright?" Her tone was considerably soft now.

"…Fine." Sayaka's voice was just as quiet as Kyouko.

A surge of emotion was swirling through the redhead now. She took a breath and closed her eyes, but her thoughts were on a rampage. She exhaled slowly, calming down somewhat. She met Sayaka's eyes once more, and went behind the altar to start.

"My family owned this church. My old man was the preacher. Everybody respected him, y'know? Everybody loved comin' to his services, hearin' him speak and the like. My mom, 'lil sis, and I, we helped supported him in every possible way. We were real happy. That was until he decided to change everything. He taught things that was not part of the norm, completely new—and to the followers—completely unethical. Everyone left, leavin' behind a wound here and there. Everything we had built up just kinda…left. Along with my Pop's followers. Everythin' jus' disappeared, and we were suffering. A lot. Can 'ya guess what my wish was?"

Sayaka shook her head no.

"God, 'ya an idiot. If it wasn't obvious, I wished for my Dad to have more followers. Suddenly, everyone rushed back. He was happy," Kyouko gave a small snort. "God, I was so naïve. I believed in becoming a Magical Girl of Justice, y'know. Like 'ya. I thought I could save the world from the shadows, and my Dad could save the world by preachin'. Man, how well that turned out to be.

"Pops soon found out about my wish. Dunno how he did it, but he did. He grew so frustrated at the fact that his followers were just an illusion. He would drink almost every night, and honestly…I got worried. That wasn' my wish. But that's how it turned out 'ta be. An eye for an eye, y'know.

"One night, it got real bad. He was apparently real drunk and I was out huntin' witches. When I got back…mom and 'lil sis was gone. I try 'ta think it was a painless death, really but…I doubt it. Scratches everywhere, especially on their arms an' chest. The thing that ended it all was a simple gunshot that Pops musta' fired. It took him only a moment to realize that I saw him. There was this insane smile on his face. He aimed that damned gun at my fuckin' forehead. Said some pretty nasty stuff too. Called me a witch, said I didn' deserve 'ta be his daughter. Maybe 'e was right. Then he just…" Kyouko stuck out her index and thumb in a sideways L shape. Placing her index on her temple, she flicked her wrist away. The gunshot from that night and her dream echoed in her mind's ear, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Everythin' I loved was gone. All because I made one simple wish 'ta make everything better." Silence. Another damned silence. Just the thing Kyouko needed. The echoes of memories resounded through her head, and she clutched the edge of the table she was leaning on.

"…Why would you tell me this?" Sayaka asked softly. Kyouko glanced at her, and she noticed that she had approached somewhat closer. Possibly two steps.

"…I dunno. Maybe 'cause I wan' 'ya 'ta know that I once had the same views as 'ya. Y'know, being a Magical Girl of Justice and crap." Kyouko muttered. Her voice barely audible. "I just…have this feeling. To just…" She closed her eyes and shook her head, her ponytail shaking with the movement. "It's real hard to explain."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving until you tell me. Just at least try to explain it as best as you can."

"Won't 'ya family get worried?" Kyouko blatantly changed the subject. She saw Sayaka narrow her eyes at her.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm jus' sayin' that 'ya family might get the wrong idea—"

"I don't care." Sayaka retorted. Another silence between the two girls. Now, it was Sayaka that broke it. "You can explain now."

"…'Ya ever have that feelin' where…'ya just have this thing to at least try 'ta convince someone not 'ta do 'nything stupid?"

Sayaka slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think I can relate."

"I think that's the reason I told 'ya. My backstory 'n' all. Maybe it's 'cause I wanted 'ya 'ta not do 'nything stupid. Because knowledge can change a lot people, y'know. I know and have experienced it firsthand. It's…not a good thing 'ta go through. An' I don' wan' 'ya to go through the same thing I did. No one doesn't want to, and no one doesn't need to. I know that I'm probably nothing to 'ya, just some gal that came out of fuckin' nowhere and whipped your ass on the battlefield but…I care. A lot. For 'ya, outta all those people, I chose you." Kyouko chuckled, a small smirk crossing her face. "Feel blessed."

Sayaka didn't say anything. Her expression and eyes showed no emotion. Kyouko had never seen this on the Puella Magi before. Had she done something wrong? A bead of sweat rolled down her brow, sliding on her cheek, before taking a leap of faith downwards. As if on cue, the other girl gave a small smile and raced up the steps, stopping in front of Kyouko. They stared at each other, Kyouko unsure, Sayaka having that same smile. Seconds stretched onward to become eternity.

"Why 'ya just standin' there, Sayaka—" Two limbs wrapped around her neck, catching her off guard. Her limbs were frozen, Sayaka's scent overwhelming her. Closing her eyes, Kyouko felt her body get considerably sluggish.

"Thank you."

Her cheeks were burning, and her body was shivering. Kyouko didn't understand why; she was perfectly warm in Sayaka's embrace. Slowly, her arms curled around the blue-haired girl's waist, pulling her closer. "For?" Kyouko's voice was quiet and hushed.

"Simply caring."

A quiet hum came from the redhead, and they stood in silence. Sayaka broke away from the embrace, and trotted down the steps. Halfway down the aisle, Kyouko called out to her. Blue eyes looked at Kyouko curiously as the girl rushed towards her.

"Uh…'ya wan' an apple?" Kyouko gave a sheepish smile, holding out a fruit she had stolen. Sayaka's eyes lingered on the offered fruit, but she shook her head.

"No. I don't want that." A pause. And then, "Thank you for asking though." No more words were exchanged as Sayaka walked out of the chapel.

"Heh," A satisfied crunch echoed through the church as Kyouko bit into the apple. "What an idiot." Turning her back on the wooden doors, she stared on the large stained glass window that hovered above the altar.

"Hey, God. If 'ya still listenin' to someone like me, then…" She swallowed. "I hope that I can be with Sayaka."

She threw the apple core over her shoulder, a soft thud sounding. "Until the very end."


End file.
